I Wish
by ohsnap its potter
Summary: After news of there being a shooting star, there is suddenly an outbreak at Hogwarts as students reveal their deepest wishes. Awkward coincidences, strange desires, and a startling outcome. LJ ONESHOT


A/N: Alright, so I'm in the midst of writing two other stories, and I just decided to take a break and write a random one-shot. I know it's silly. And full of fluff. But I hope you enjoy it. Whoever is reading my other stories...I'll update soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

"You know what I wish?" Peter said suddenly, stroking his chin in front of the mirror that was above his dresser.

"No, Peter, can't say I do." Remus said, flipping a page in his book.

"I wish I had side burns."

"Mm…" Remus said, looking up from his book to look at Peter, "I'm so glad I know that now."

"You know what _else_ I wish?" Peter asked, flopping down on Remus' bed and crossing his legs, "I wish I could yodel. My Great Uncle Albert could yodel, and Merlin…did _he_ get the ladies."

"I'm sure he got the ladies, Peter," He sighed, "But why are you telling me all this?"

"Remember in Astronomy?" Peter asked excitedly, "A shooting star is supposed to pass tonight. Now the whole school is in an outbreak of their secret wishes, hoping they'll come true by tonight."

"Are you sure it's not just you, Wormtail?" Remus chuckled softly.

The door to the boy's dorms swung open and Sirius entered, "You know what I wish?"

"_What _do you wish?" Remus asked, somewhat sharply. All this wishing was getting rather tiresome, and he really wanted to go back to his book.

"I wish I had side burns."

"Hey, me too!" Peter cried, jumping up from his bed.

"Hey, sweet!" Sirius said, giving him a high-five.

"You know what I wish?" James asked, sprinting into the dorm.

"That you had side burns?" Remus asked tiredly.

"No." James said, giving Remus a weird look, "Merlin Moony, you're kind of an odd boy."

"Then what do you wish?" Peter asked, "That you could yodel?"

James' eye twitched, "No, sorry to disappoint you, Peter. But I wish Lily Evans would go out with me."

"Then ask her out," Remus said, closing his book, seeing as it was now useless to get any reading done. "You've been friends for a while, you should just do it."

True enough, it was the Marauder's seventh year and both Lily and James had been assigned as Heads. It took a while, but soon Lily went from completely loathing James, to actually becoming friendly with him.

"I wish I could tap dance." Sirius said suddenly, scuffing the toe of his shoe on the floor.

"I can!" Peter said, "Want me to teach you?"

"Since when did you tap dance, Wormtail?" Remus asked, surprised.

"That's like asking 'since when did potatoes grow on trees?'" Peter said, rolling up his sleeves.

"Peter…" Remus said slowly, "Potatoes don't grow on trees."

"Exactly." Peter said.

Remus just nodded, obviously getting no where with his friend. He averted his attention to James, "Are you going to ask her out or what?"

"I would do it today, Prongs," Sirius said, watching Peter closely and mirroring his steps. "Because it will most likely come true tonight, seeing as a shooting star is passing by."

James nodded, "Its crazy…everyone stating their deepest desires. I mean, who would have thought Sirius would want to learn how to tap dance?"

"What do you wish Moony?" Peter asked, "No, Sirius! You spin and _then_ do the three toe taps!"

"Er…" Remus said, "I don't really know."

"Sure you do." James said, running his hands through his hair, "Everyone has a secret wish."

"I don't know…" Remus ran his hands over his face, "I guess I wish that I wasn't who I am, you know?"

"Remus!" Sirius breathed, "You're just as good looking as the next boy!"

"I wasn't talking about looks, Sirius!" Remus snapped.

"Oh…" Understanding dawned on James' face, "You wish you didn't have that little problem…you know…" He leaned forward, "The _ahwoo_, _ahwoo_."

"Yes, James…I wish I didn't ahwoo, ahwoo." Remus said, smiling slightly, "But I do, and that's something a shooting star can't change."

"Well…if you want to learn how to tap dance, I'm here for you." Peter said.

Remus laughed, "I may have to take you up on that offer sometime, Peter."

"Well," James said, "I'm going to go find Lily before the shooting star passes…"

It was getting late, and the star was due to pass in an hour, or so the Astronomy teacher had said.

"Wait!" Remus said, "I know what I wish?"

"What?" All three of them chimed.

"I wish I could find a girl…who would accept me just the way I am…" Remus said, grinning.

"You'll find her," James said, and then he added jokingly, "It may be in a while, like when Lily and I have children, but you'll find her."

"How do you know you'll have children with her?" Peter asked.

"I just know." James said slyly, "I wished for it."

"I also wish I could play an Indian wooden flute," Remus said, his wishes now spilling out.

There was silence in the dorm and James coughed awkwardly, "Okay, Moony." With that he took off out of the dorm, in search of finding Lily.

"What?" Remus asked defensively to his two roommates who were staring at him with wide eyes, "Peter can yodel but I can't play a flute?"

-------

"You know what I wish?" Lily asked a third year sitting by the fire, "I wish boys weren't so dull. I wish boys knew when you're finally starting to like them. But all they just seem to like you when you want nothing to do with them."

"Oh." The boy said, looking startled. "You know what I wish?"

"Hm…?" Lily asked, slightly distracted by her own thoughts.

"I wish I had chest hair, girls dig that."

Lily choked on her own spit, "Oh…um…well I'm sure you will grow some in no time." She got up quickly and spun around, disgust written plainly over her face.

"James!" She said, "I'm sorry!" For she had slammed into him; causing them both to stumble backwards.

"It's okay!" James grinned, staring into her big, emerald eyes. Only recently had he been able to look in them and have them be completely happy. Usually they were cold and full of anger, but lately he and Lilly were getting along a lot better.

"Want to go for a walk?" James asked.

Lily nodded, and turned around to stare at the third year. He gave her the thumbs up and smiled excitedly.

The exited the portrait hole and wandered along the hallways, over hearing snippets of other people's conversations, or more like…wishes.

"I wish I had a small butt?"

"Oh really? I wish mine was bigger?"

"I wish I could play handsie with someone. Oh…you know. Where you take each other's hands and play with them? Just like footsie."

"Those are some strange wishes." Lily laughed.

James thought back to the conversations he had had with the Marauders about _their _wishes, "They're actually not that bad." He laughed.

He knocked into her hand gently and she looked up eagerly. '_Is this it_?' She thought eagerly, '_Is he bringing me somewhere to ask me out?_'

They walked up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, and they both shuffled to the edge of it. A lot of people were up there, staring eagerly towards the sky.

"Lily…" James began, "I know we're friends now, and I don't want to ruin that, so if you want me to stop what I'm about to say just tell me now."

Lily grinned, "Keep going."

He took a deep breath, "You're beautiful, okay? And I…I love being with you. You're amazing…"

"Are you proposing?" Lily asked, her eyes widening in shock.

"What? Er no…I mean, if you want me to I can go get a ring…" James said.

"No, no…it's okay." Lily smiled.

"Okay." He gulped, "I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?"

"I never thought in my entire life I'd be saying this, but…yes, James Potter, I would _love_ to go out with you."

James opened his mouth in excitement when several gasps broke out. Both Lily and James tipped their heads up to look at the sky.

There, so bright it was almost blinding, was the shooting star they had all been waiting for.

James grinned, it seemed almost like a sign. It seemed to say that somehow, everything was going to be okay.

James looked over at Lily and she stood on her tiptoes to capture his lips.

They broke apart and James' eyes widened, a huge grin on his face, "That's strange…I never wished for us to kiss…"

"You didn't," Lily said, smiling slightly, "But I did."

* * *

A/N: Er...haha? Hope you liked it. Complete fluff. Please Read and Review!  



End file.
